This invention relates to filter assemblies. More particularly, this invention relates to filter assemblies for use in water treatment systems.
Many water treatment systems include some type of filtration media to filter contaminants out of the water. Typically, the filtration media is secured within the water treatment system with one or more applications of adhesive. The adhesive adds both material cost and labor cost to the manufacturing process. Adhesives also may add excess time to the process, as additional time may be required to allow the adhesive to cure.